


Amertume

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: L'absence de réciprocité de ses sentiments pour Bucky mettait Steve dans une position difficilement tenable. - Drabble. Lime. Stucky. Pré-First Avenger. Skinny!Steve. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CAPTAIN AMERICA ![Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255





	Amertume

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Amertume**

Allongé seul dans son lit étroit, jambes repliées, dans la pénombre, au-dessus des couvertures froissées, Steve se tripotait d'une main avec quelque peu l'énergie du désespoir. Son visage était rougi par l'effort, sa respiration saccadée ne lui laissait échapper que quelques “Bucky...” soupirés avec extase.

La délivrance vint, mais elle était douce-amère. Steve passa son autre main sur son visage, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

Tout serait tellement mieux si Bucky était là, avec lui, dans ce petit appartement miteux de Brooklyn. Mais Bucky pourrait-il seulement être intéressé par ce type de relation, lui qui était connu pour être un coureur de jupons invétéré ?


End file.
